Gustant Dauphson
'Appearance' Gustant appears as a tall handsome man in his late 30's. He has jet black hair cut short and dark green eyes. His skin is that of a pale Caucasian. He is in shape, but does not have a build suggesting that he is trained to fight. He keeps himself well maintained with clean nails and typically appears to be showered and clean despite the conditions of the camps. Gustant is always dressed in nice suits that match close to the fashion of the day . . . but usually a few years to late. Almost all of his suits are second hand. He appears to be a poor man trying to dress like a wealthy man on a very limited budget. As a morphling, Gustant has no true appearance. When up to no good – Gustant can change his features at will and while he doesn’t copy specific people well, he can copy races/cultural physical aspects easily. He wears dark clothing and cloaks himself in shadow or creates illusionary clothing on himself. Points of Interest: Text 'Personality' Gustant is an evil being who is being manipulated by his own setting. For the first time ever he has found himself in a respected position with people who like him. Though his plan is to take advantage of it and use them, he finds himself slowly growing a heart; though a small one. Gustant is greedy, power hungry, vicious and enjoys indulging any whim he may have. However, he is talented at hiding his true nature and has realized that being a “public servant” has many rewards. Outwardly Gustant is friendly and polite. He is quick to make a joke and offer a hug. He is also a competent “ruler” and well liked in The Bends. The people in the camps know him to be generous and fair. They seek his council and trust his verdicts. He seems generally benevolent and even when people see him taking a larger share for himself, they generally don’t question it. The people do know him to be a vicious ruler, but have only ever seen that side when they have been convinced it is necessary. Gustant punishes those who commit crimes against the people of The Bends in awful ways. The dark secret is that Gustant keeps far more than his fair share and is always manipulating. Even those in his inner circle who know him to be a thief are convinced that he does what he does for the camp. Gustant is far older than he appears and spends most of his life traveling from place to place, exploiting others and enjoying himself. He always has a backup plan and has had to flee more than one place when his designs came crashing down. 'History' Public – Gustant grew up in the fields of the country and grew up wishing to join the fight against the damned invaders. However, his mother and father were elderly and frail and their family farm provided many resources needed to keep the war effort going in their reason. Gustant realized that his duty was to support the effort as his parents could not. The farm was destroyed during the war, very near the end of it and he traveled with the refugees to the city. Now he does anything he can to help the people of The Bends as they work to rebuild their lives. Inner Circle – Gustant is an orphan and made up the whole farm thing. He grew up in an orphanage that was eventually destroyed. He didn’t join the war because it was clear they were losing. When he got to the city he saw a way that he could help and make a profit. Truth – Gustant, not his real name, is well over 70, though unsure of his own age, he has spent most of his life as a grafter and small-time criminal leader. Gustant was left at an orphanage by his parents when his powers began to develop, he barely remembers them. While his early years were hard, he slowly learned to control his powers and eventually took control of the orphanage. He ran it with an iron fist, through fear, murder and general douche-baggery. This lasted for a few years until authorities became suspicious regarding robberies in town and linked it to the orphans. The war was an amazing time for a profiteering scammer like Gustant. He largely enjoyed getting free meals, lodgings and women by pretending to be a wounded soldier travelling home. He also took numerous donations for the various charities he claimed to represent. Eventually he found his way into the city as the war was ending. He created a new image for himself, concocted a back story and found himself assigned to a camp known as The Bends. It was only meant to be a rest stop for him, but he saw opportunity. It has taken years of work, but Gustant has finally managed to acquire control of the camp. He has arranged night patrols for safety, organizes secret raids against stores/warehouses/other camps to steal food that is distributed to the camp. He used his influence to get a member of The Bends directly elected to the DDP and now has the man and his vote in his pocket. People respect him in the Bends and he has started to get the attention of players outside the camp as well. It is generally known to anyone that looks into it that if you want to work with The Bends, be assigned to The Bends, etc. That Gustant is the man to see. Gustant and a few members of the camp also form a small criminal enterprise. While out in the field Gustant uses the moniker The Figment and has a bad habit of showing off, leading to a known city manhunt on the criminal who guys by the name figment. 'Advantages' *Cunning 1 (Common) – Gustant thinks quickly on his feet *Intelligence 1 (Common) – Gustant possesses a keen mind *Charisma 1 (Common) – Gustant knows how to work with people and can use his magics to enhance himself *Deceitful 1 (Uncommon) - Morphlings are an innately deceitful race *Illusion Magic 1 (Common) – Morphings are born with a talent that Gustant has trained to enhance. *Illusion Combat 1 (uncommon) - While not technically lethal, a clever mage can use illusions to aid them in battle. Gustant has protected himself with illusions for years *Mimmicry 1 (common) - Morphlings can change their shape and with practice learn to mimic specific individuals. Gustav has not reached this level, but can easily mimic most of the races he has encountered. *Bends Leaders 1 (Uncommon) - Well respected in the area of the Bends, has sway over most people in the camp. *Leadership 1 (Common) - (will be broken into two advantages later) Dauph's Benders - A group of refugees in The Bends that are loyal to Gustant and help him with his dirty work. They are both active in combat as well as help people in The Bends. *Misdirection 1 (common) - Gustant has trained to misdirect people. This covers slight of hand, stage performance, bluffing and general distraction. *Unpicked 'Linked Story Elements' *The Bends *Refugee Camps *Morphling (Race) *Illusion Magic *Department of Displaced Persons *Resreved Category:Character